<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sherlock, the cat by EllacottStrike</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26847031">Sherlock, the cat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllacottStrike/pseuds/EllacottStrike'>EllacottStrike</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:10:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26847031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllacottStrike/pseuds/EllacottStrike</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin adopts a cat and takes to the office.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sherlock, the cat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay, this is my first One Shot and it is the first time that I write something in english, so forgive me if it have something grammatically incorrect, english is not my first language.</p><p>I really hope you like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Strike was concentrating on documents regarding the agency's finances when the familiar sound of heels on the stairs rang in his ears.</p><p>He looked at his watch, Robin was a few minutes late, most likely due to bad weather. London had dawned with a freezing temperature and everything was frozen. The forecast was for a blizzard that night, which made Strike send messages to all employees announcing the end of the shift two hours early, to avoid accidents in the snow on the way home.</p><p>He paid no attention to the few words that Robin and Pat exchanged when the detective entered the outside office, but it was inevitable to look up when she entered the inside office. Especially since she carried a gray, dirty thing wrapped around her scarf. Strike was still trying to decide whether that was a rat or an alien when she decided to resolve the doubt that was plaguing his eyes.</p><p>- It's a cat - she threw the bag on the table they shared and sat in her chair, with the weird thing in her arms - he's just dirty and cold.</p><p>The beast did not seem to have more than 6 months old, and appeared to be scared and deciding whether or not to attack his savior.</p><p>- You're not thinking of keep it, are you? - Strike looked at her.</p><p>- Why wouldn't I stay? He likes me - she patted his head and was almost bitten by the creature - he was alone at the entrance to the office, I couldn't let him die of cold! And besides, I read on the Internet that it is good to have a pet when you are a lonely woman.</p><p>She had a determined expression and Cormoran knew that nothing would change her mind, not even the animal wanting to attack her.</p><p>- You are not lonely and you already have a dog.</p><p>- Max has a dog - she corrected him - and I'm sure Wolfgang and Sherlock will get along very well!</p><p>- Sherlock?</p><p>- Do you prefer Poirot? - She smiled with sarcasm.</p><p>He rolled his eyes with amusement. A discussion of fictional detectives the previous week prompted Strike to declare his aversion to Agatha Christie's Hercule Poirot, which left Robin quite offended by the insult to her second favorite detective.</p><p>- He's going to keep us company today, get used to it.</p><p>She put it on the table and two seconds later the animal ran out of the office.</p><p>That day the cat made Robin and Pat spend a considerable amount of time chasing him and trying to get him out from under the furniture.</p><p>Strike strangely liked the domestic climate that involved Robin and the naughty cat. He could get used to it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>